


Love Is Blind, No Matter What People Say

by denisaomine8



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Mini Drabble, OOC, alay, ampuni saya, ndeso abis
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denisaomine8/pseuds/denisaomine8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena cinta itu buta, mau itu nyosor kemana juga ya kita gak bisa salahin.</p><p>(Orang-orang ini mempertanyakan kembali kenapa cinta itu bisa eksis dan sifatnya—sekali lagi—buta).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Affair Ngaco Antara Juragan Dan Pembantu

**Author's Note:**

> Cuma numpang nistain karakter bang Kouji. Dan karya ini gak bertujuan buat dikomersilkan. Murni buat hepi-hepi dan nebar fuwa-fuwa ala fangirl //apaan

" Mas, yang bener dong. Bisa gak sih?"

 

Tangan dilipat di depan dada Alis berkedut tak sabaran. Cuaca panas sama sekali gak bisa diajak kompromi dan—ya ampun, orang disebelahnya ini sama sekali gak kenal kata 'berhenti' atau 'yameteh' apa? Ngeluuuuuh mulu.

 

Sakuma belajar sabar dan tabah. Mengutip dari gambar-gambar dari fanpage motivator terkenal yang sekarang lagi kena kasus. Sabar tuh kunci orang bertaqwa. Banyak sabar bisa masuk surga, tapi gak kecil kemungkinan bahwa pantatnya ikut ngelebar karena hal itu.

 

Ngelap busi dengan kain sobekan yang biasa disimpen dibalik jok motor vespanya, Sakuma tetap setia mendengar keluhan dramatis si raja febeles—atau sebut saja Miyoshi dalam kasus ini.

 

" Mas, kamu tuh harusnya ganti motor baru. Jangan terus-terusan pake vespa busuk ini. Liat kan? Kita akhirnya jadi telat ke sekolah."

 

Jidat Miyoshi nyatanya tidak selebar hatinya. Apa dia gak ngerti, kalo gak semua orang mampu buat beli barang yang dia pengen? Bisa bayar SPP sekolah sama makan tiga kali sehari aja udah bikin Sakuma sangat bersyukur.

 

Mana vespa busuk pula dibilangnya. Padahal Sakuma perlu perjuangan cuma demi ngebayarin vespa tua mang Gamou—mulai dari bersihin kandang ayam, jaga warung, benerin kipas ato sekedar nyuciin kendaraan milik tetangga. Kayaknya itu semua dinilai nol sama si jenong deh.

 

" Maaaaaaas!! Buruan napa! Rambutku nanti rusak karena kelamaan dijemur!!"

 

" Yaudah sono. Telpon aja si Kaminaga. Minta jemput. Selesai."

 

Kendati dia tak melihat langsung sosok si cebol jenong, Sakuma ngerasa bahwa Miyoshi sempat berjengit di tempat karena nama mantannya si ratu neraka tetiba muncul dalam konversasi.

 

" Kok bawa-bawa si kambing sih?"

 

" Kan dia yang biasanya nganterin kamu ke sekolah."

 

" Aku gak mau."

 

" Katanya rambut kamu bakal rusak karena kelamaan dijemur. Gimana toh?"

 

" Aku gak mau!"

 

" Yaudah. Terus mau kamu tuh apa sekarang, hm?"

 

" Aku—ih!" Tangan putih mulus layaknya porselen merogoh sesuatu dalam tas, satu buah payung warna merah kemudian tertangkap netra biru gelap, " Pokoknya kamu harus benerin tuh vespa rongsoknya. Aku gak mau ke sekolah sama siapapun selain sama kamu, ngerti?!"

 

Sakuma menghela nafas lelah.

 

" _Iya, Nyonya."_

 

 _"_  Yaudah. Buruan sana."

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**5** **menit** **kemudian.**_

 

" Mas buruan ini mau bel masuk sekolah astagaaah!!!"

 

" YA ALLAH KUATKAN IMAN HAMBA—AAARRRGGHHHH!!!!!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

_((Kenapa dia mau-mauan aja pacaran sama si sengak satu ini—Sakuma masih terus membayangkannya))_


	2. Pertemuan Antar Mantan Ibarat Nyatuin Alien Sama Predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salah besar kalo para mantan saling bertemu. Sama salahnya kayak nyatuin alien sama predator dalam satu kandang. 
> 
> Karena bukannya sok baper, bekas pair satu ini malah nyaris mau tawuran.

" Zaki, itu—mas Sakuma sama Miyoshi kan?"

 

Mengikuti arah telunjuk Kaminaga, kelopak mata Tazaki berkedip. Satu kali, dua kali. Miyoshi tengah berdiri di dekat motor dengan memakai payung merah andalannya sementara Sakuma terus berkutat sama benda kecil yang akhirnya dikonfirmasi sebagai busi motor. Si sipit blaster Chinesse ini mengangguk setuju.

 

" .... lagi ngapain coba."

 

" Kayaknya vespa mas Sakuma lagi mogok. Kita pinggirin dulu motornya ke tempat mereka yuk."

 

" Mau bantuin mereka ini ceritanya? Di jam segini? Bentar lagi bel, dodol. Lo mau kita dihukum sama Pak Akutsu?" keluh si poni pisang, keliatan risih banget. Lagian gue juga males ngeliat si jenong reseh itu, tambah Kaminaga dalam hati.

 

" Gak boleh gitu lu. Kemaren-kemaren pas lu kesusahan kan mas Sakuma mulu yang bantuin. Jangan cepet lupa sama kebaikan orang napa."

 

Meringis, Kaminaga masih berusaha ngeles, " Ya liat kondisinya dong Zaki. Bantuin sih bantuin, tapi kan waktunya itu yang gak tepat!"

 

Tazaki rupanya gak dengerin omongan Kaminaga. Honda Revo 125cc dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan biru itu merapat ke dekat Sakuma dan Miyoshi.

 

Terakhir yang dia dengar hanyalah, " Biarin aja dihukum. Kan rame-rame ini."

 

Penyuka warna hijau dan buku 'The Crazy Adventure Of Robinson Crusoe' ini cuma bisa nepuk jidat serta menghela nafas. Si sipit satu ini emang kadang baziiiiing sekali.

 

-

 

" Mas Sakuma, punten. Motornya mogok?"

 

Miyoshi mendelik ke arah duo hijau-biru yang datang kucuk-kucuk tak diundang dengan tatapan 'Ih-ngapain-coba-kalian-disini-?'. Sakuma yang mukanya loreng abis kek pasukan tentara karena kecipratan oli cuma bisa tertawa hambar.

 

" Yaa—gitu deh."

 

Tazaki ber-humm ria, berjalan pelan menuju samping motor yang bodinya sudah terlebih dahulu dicopot. Netra biru pagi menatap selidik tautan kabel serta mesin yang ada disana. Tangan putih menjamah jalur kabel sebelum bersuara, " businya udah dibersihin belom?"

 

" udah sih. Tapi tau kenapa masih belom nyala."

 

Dan itulah ketika Tazaki turut andil dalam perbaikan motor teman sekelasnya. Meninggalkan Kaminaga dan Miyoshi yang lagi perang internal lewat tatapan mata.

 

' Lu. Ganggu kebersamaan gue sama mas Sakuma tau gak.'

 

' Heh. Masih bersyukur ada yang mau bantuin elo, dasar raja narsis.'

 

' Iya. Tapi kan gak musti elo juga kali!'

 

' Kan yang bantuin elo berdua itu kan si Tazaki, bukan gue!'

 

 

" Mas, coba starter lagi motornya deh."

 

Sakuma berdiri. Kopling diputar. Kaki kanan mulai memijak starter vespa. Dalam hati terselip harapan agar setidaknya terjadi satu keajaiban. Kaki itu pun langsung menekan pemicu mesin itu sebanyak satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan—

 

VROOOOMM

 

" Alhamdulillah! Nyala nih!"

 

Tazaki nyengir. Jerih payahnya tak berarti sia-sia.

 

" Kirain kamu cuma bisa sulap doang."

 

—Ngrek!

 

" Atau jadi pawang merpati."

 

—Ngruk!

 

Tazaki lumayan tertohok. Apa iya Tazaki sampe sebegitunya gak begitu tersohor di bidang lain karena pengetahuannya cuma sebatas bagian magic atau spesies unggas doang?

 

" ... diajarin sama Amari sih, jadi yah—bisa."

 

Sakuma manggut-manggut ngerti.

 

Kemudian Miyoshi narik jaket bahan parasut milik si kekar, muka risih kek lagi PMS.

 

" Udah kan? Ayuk ih."

 

" Oh! Iya! Ayo buruan ke sekolah yuk! Mudah-mudahan Pak Akutsu gak ngehukum kita."

 

Hening.

 

Tazaki masih betah nyengir gaje. Kaminaga tobat maksiat. Miyoshi makin nafsu buat hanyutin Sakuma ke kali terdekat.

 

" ..... yaudah. Yuk kita bareng ke sekolah."

 

TAZAKI LO KENAPA GOBLOK BANGET SIH

 

Lain halnya dengan Kaminaga yang udah sawan plus kejang-kejang kayak ayam yang lagi sakaratul maut, Miyoshi bersikap layaknya seorang profesional. Dagu diangkat angkuh. Mimik muka datar kek aspal jalanan. Kuncup payung ditutup, gagangnya dipendekin kembali, dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

 

" Hayuk berangkat."

 

Balik ke motor masing-masing, Kaminaga cuma sungut-sungut gak jelas. Tazaki langsung diserang kemudian.

 

" Lu ngapain coba ngajakin bareng sama mereka?!"

 

" Ya emang kenapa?"

 

" 'Ya emang kenapa', endasmu," Pantat berhasil mendarat dengan aman di atas jok, " lo kan tau sendiri kalo dia tuh MANTAN gue!!"

 

" Apa masalahnya? Lu kan gak ada niatan buat balik lagi sama dia."

 

Dua motor itu langsung kembali ke jalanan. Menyatu dengan kendaraan lain yang lalu-lalang dibawah mentari pagi. 

 

" Ukh! Ogah banget buat balikan lagi. GUE MALAH SEBEL LIAT TUH SI JENONG NARSIS, JAKI. _UNDERSTAND?"_

Kuping Tazaki untungnya kebas sama cerocosan Kaminaga. Omongan sinting lagi tak bermutu selalu disimaknya dengan baik dan penuh kesabaran. Tiap hari tiap jam tiap menit—semua demi si bebeb tercinta yang nyatanya belom benar-benar bisa dikatakan move on. Tazaki juga masih sadar kalo dia : 65% bahan pelampiasan + 35% murni sosok yang dicinta. Tapi dia sabar, mencoba ngerti, mencoba paham—bahwa mupon itu sama sekali gak gampang.

 

(Coba kalo Tazaki enggak bisa sabar? Kaminaga bisa-bisa keburu dilempar ke kandang buaya dah)

 

" _Njeh toh nduk._ Saya _ngartos."_

 

_((Karena aku peduli sama dia. Karena aku sayang dia. Dan aku gak mau jadi orang kedua yang bikin dia ngerasa kehilangan))_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_-sesampainya di sekolah-_

 

" Mentang-mentang lu orang anak buahnya si kampret Yuuki, jangan harap gue bakal kasih dispensasi buat kalian! Denger kagak!"

 

Daripada ketemu si kakek-kakek, ini malah kedapetan si babi berkumis irit dan super tambun yang tabungan lemaknya berangsur abadi. Wakasek SMA Jyoka Gemu—Bapak Mutou S.Pd.

 

 

Golok mana golok.

Nih orang pengen banget digorok rupanya :)

 

 

Empat orang dengan tinggi do-re-re-mi cuma ngerutuk kata-kata maksiat semacam 'bunuh si babi rame-rame yok' atau 'giring aja dia ke masjid setempat buat jadi daging qurban' selagi push-up di dekat tiang bendera. Cuaca cerah berseri berkebalikan dengan hujan badai yang menerpa seluruh permukaan kulit milik mereka. Padahal baru aja mandi, ini malah mandi keringet lagi. Tambah bau pula.

 

((yang sabar aja ya...))

 

 

 

#sayatbh2k16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selamat hari raya Idul Adha ya~!! Dan makasih buat yang udah setia baca fanfik alay ini~!!


	3. Ask Monokuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ngerasa putus asa? Pengen ngebunuh orang yang paling dibenci? Tenang, kalo kamu tau series animu Danganronpa—telpon aja Monokuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mari nebar wibu. //yeeey
> 
> All character are belonged their owner

" ...yak, jadi diksinya musti---wei, kalian jangan pada pasang muka siap perang gitu napa. Ngeganggu banget tau."

 

 

 

Hatano yang lagi mahsyuk dengan Jitsui di depan laptop merek Asus mulai keusik dengan kehadiran empat utusan Lucifer dengan tinggi kombinasi do-re-re-mi. Kendati baru aja duduk di meja itu, tuh empat anggota Shichibukai udah keliatan abis diarak pake awan kelabu diselingi ancaman badai berpetir---saking chaos'nya. Kaum jelata diluar meja itu langsung pilih B2J (Balik-Bubar-Jalan) daripada bertahan ngelawan pusaran tornado ras anomali yang mampu mengikis habis mental orang biasa.

 

 

 

" Kalian kan udah gak dihukum lagi. Hepi-hepi aja sih." Amari nyeruput smoothie'nya, gak ngerasa bersalah sama sekali, " lagian cuma dihukum sekali doang kayak abis diapain aja. Pak Yuuki juga gak bakal ngerusuh soal ginian keles. San-tai."

 

 

 

Kaminaga mengeluarkan sebungkus nasi goreng yang abis dibelinya dari kantin. Muka sebel gak kentara.

 

 

 

" Tai anjing babi tuh manusia. Wanjrit banget."

 

 

 

Miyoshi nusuk-nusuk bongkahan Strawberry Shortcakenya dengan kilat mata penuh rasa dendam abadi, " Kurbanin aja yuk di belakang sekolah."

 

 

 

Nasi rames disendok Tazaki sekenanya." Susah emang si muka tai ayam."

 

 

 

Sakuma tak sengaja menghancurkan satu iris besar lontong yang ada di ketopraknya, " Dugong maruk."

 

 

 

... ukh.

 

 

 

Jitsui menjentikkan jarinya, tersenyum amat sadis, " bagus. Keluarin lagi gih aura kegelapan kalian. Itu beneran ngebantu aku buat nulis gore. Abaikan aja kata-kata Hatano tadi."

 

 

 

" JIJIII---!!"

 

 

 

" Oh," protes Hatano dipotong dengan aura mistis setajam pedang Vorpal dan angkara murka setara Jabberwock dari dongeng Alice. Miyoshi berhasil membuat sepotong besar kue krim malang itu menjadi bubur hanya dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit. " aku juga bisa ngasih referensi asli dengan adegan jagal babi live dari kantor Wakasek. Kamu mau?"

 

 

 

" MIYOSHI!! ISTIGHFAR WOEIY, ASTAGA."

 

 

 

" ... Mustinya adegan itu disiarin langsung kek model Ennoshima Junko yang nyebarin video pembantaian OSIS di animu Dangan Ronpa. Biar satu SMA Jyoka Gemu ini masuk mode Zetsubou (putus asa) sekalian buat selama-lamanya."

 

 

 

" KAMBIIIIIIIINNGGG!!! TAI BANGET LUUUUUUU!!! JANGAN KOMPOR SELAGI NEBAR VIRUS WIBU LO NAPA!!!"

 

 

 

" Hatano," si beruang lesu kini meraih akua botol di sebelah kiri, " biasanya kan elo suka ngasih saran bejad. Kali ini gak bakal gue larang deh."

 

 

 

" MAS SAKUMAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

 

 

 

Senyum pasrah Tazaki mengarah ke langit-langit kelas, " Mas, tenang aja. Kalo kita campurin makanan catering dia pake tinja merpati piaraanku diam-diam juga udah langsung bikin si babi lepas landas ke dunia sana kok."

 

 

 

" ALLAHUAKBAR!! BAHKAN SI ANAK ALIM JUGA IKUT KENA VIRUS ZETSUBOU??!!"

 

 

 

Gelas plastik dengan sisa smoothie ditaruh di atas meja, " belom apa-apa aja kalian udah nebar keputus-asaan. Udah, gabung aja sono sama Monokuma. Bikin aliansi. Bangkitin Ennoshima Junko. Ancurin seisi dunia. Done."

 

 

 

" Amaringsek, lu sadar gak sih kalo lu juga udah nebar keputus-asaan? Lagian kenapa dari 'babi' bisa nyambung ke 'era keputus-asaan' coba?!"

 

 

 

Mata sendu Fukumoto berotasi ke depan, " Lu ngomong apa? Gak usah jauh-jauh kalo mau nyari Monokuma. Jelmaan 4Dnya aja ada di sebelah Hatano. Tuh, yang lagi ngetik fanfik."

 

 

 

Jitsui mengumbar liuk bibir lembut bersepuh maut ke arah si titan yang lagi nenggak es teh manis, " aih. Aku suka banget sama julukannya, Fuku-chan. Makasih yaw~"

 

 

 

Do-S confirmed.

 

Hatano balik ke arah Odagiri, minta dukungan dari satu-satunya orang yang masih waras di meja itu lewat tatapan 'ngarep'.

 

Beep. " Sebenernya sih kalo yang lain udah mulai kumat penyakitnya ya gue gak bakal heran. Tapi kalo sekalinya Mas Sakuma ngikut gila kayak mereka, Innalillahi wa inna ilaihi rojiuun."

 

... ralat, Odagiri sama gak warasnya dengan mereka.

 

" Jadi, mungkin aku bakal bikin multichapter kek begini,

 

Di tengah malam hening dengan sapuan angin menusuk bagai hujaman jarum dingin yang tak kasat mata, Jack The Ripper, kembali meneror kota Cruthwald dengan menghadiahkan seonggok mayat tanpa busana yang digantung di jembatan Grun. Irisan rapi melintang dari bagian atas dada kanan, turun melewati diafragma dan berhenti di bagian abdomen, lalu belok mendatar ke kiri hingga membelah bagian perut. Paru-paru, pankreas, dan hati terekspos bebas keluar. Usus beragam jenis bergelayutan malas layaknya sulur pohon beringin, mengundang bangsa burung dengan bulu sepekat tinta untuk dimaka----"

 

" STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH"


	4. Apa Hubungannya Tinker Bell Sama pelajaran Kimia?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debat kusir antar peri Pixie Hallow dan trauma akibat pelajaran kimia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Berhubung lagi hari berkah, sudah selayaknya saya berbagi kebahagiaan (keputus-asaan-coret) dengan fans JG.

" STOP, STOP, STOOOP!! Jiji, lu mau bikin tugas anatomi atau fanfik sih?!"

 

Mata kelabu menarik diri dari kumpulan aksara bertajuk sadisme di layar LCD, ganti menatap coklat _almond_ di sampingnya yang terlihat sawan pake sangat.

 

" ... _yha_ , aku bikin fanfik lah."

 

" GANTI!! Gue gak mao bikin _fanart_ bertema _gore_!!"

 

" Kamu kan udah janji mau bikinin artwork buat fanfikku. Gak boleh gitu lah."

 

" Gue gak pernah janji gambar apapun yang isi perutnya berserakan dimana-mana atau anggota tubuh mencar ke seluruh penjuru dunia kayak Dragon Ball."

 

" Tapi kamu mau gambarin anatomi badan kodok buat si cewek dari kelas 2 itu kok. Siapa namanya tadi? Marie?"

 

Hidung si belah tengah mengerut. Alis tertaut dalam,  DIA KAN BAYAR, JIJI!! KALO NGGAK, GUE GAK BISA INTERNETAN KARENA KUOTA GUE KEMAREN LUDES TOTAL DIPAKE SAMA LO!! HARUSNYA LO BERSYUKUR KITA MASIH BISA BROWSING TANPA KENDALA KARENA KERJAAN SAMPINGAN ITU!!"

 

" Kalau emang begitu kondisinya, berarti aku juga bisa dong. Secara, uang komis fanfik ini masih bisa kita nikmatin bareng. Kamu ada tugas karangan, aku selalu bantuin. Kamu butuh plot buat komik kamu, aku selalu ada 24-per-7 buat kamu mintain tolong." Jitsui menekan _'close'_ pada _tab_ setelah men- _save_ tulisannya.

 

" Intinya, apa yang bikin aku beda dari orang lain adalah mereka berkali-kali minta tolong tapi bayarannya cuma sekali, sementara aku enggak. Anggaplah misalnya aku ini pelengkap kerjaanmu dan apa yang aku minta itu sekedar timbal balik dari kerja sama kita. Toh, cuma minta dibikinin satu gambar 'aneh' aja gak bikin kamu mati, kan?"

 

" ... Emang enggak sih."

 

" Nah. Itu. Makanya, lain kali, berpikirlah secara cermat. Semua hubungan yang terjalin itu kembali lagi pada apa yang mereka dapatkan. Permintaanku gak lebih kok, cuma satu gambar tema _bloody-gore_ aja buat fanfik ini. Misalnya kamu ngerasa trauma, aku gak perlu minta bikinin fanart lagi deh buat beberapa minggu ke depan. Atau seterusnya, kalo perlu."

 

" G-gue gak pernah bilang pengen berhenti gambar buat lu kok, Jii," Pipi si imigran gelap _Pixie Hallow_ bersemu malu, " gue cuma lagi gak mau gambar yang darah-darah gitu. Eneg."

 

Tangan putih mulus mengacak gemas rambut coklat partnernya, " itu kan cuma gambar, duh. Hata akhir-akhir ini kok jadi kebaperan sama penampakan isi perut sih."

 

" Hehe. Iya juga ya. Sori yah, Ji."

 

" Gak apa-apa. Aku maklum kok."

 

 

 

 

 

 

" _See_? Inilah duo _Tinker Bell_ kalo udah kena debat. _Njelimet bin ruwet_. Nontonin mereka aja gak bikin gue tersentuh sama sekali."

 

Kaminaga yang kelamaan bengong cuma angguk-angguk kaku kayak pajangan di dashboard mobil, " bahkan gue gak nangkep inti omongan mereka barang satu kata pun."

 

" ...apa perlu kita panggil interpreter buat nerjemahin bahasa peri?"

 

" Gak perlu panggil interpreter Odagiri, kita udah punya penerjemah bahasa peri disini. Salah satu dari imigran gelap _Pixie Hallow_ lainnya. Ya kan, Mitten?"

 

Satu garpu melesat cepat ke arah Amari. Untung si anak basket dengan cepat memiringkan kepalanya hingga ujung lancip besi itu menancap ke tembok di belakangnya.

 

" **Kamu ngomong apa toh, Amari- _san_? Aku ndak ngerti.** "

 

Hawa angker dan senyum _Jahannam_ khas _Medusa_ membungkam total mulut dari pemilik tinggi badan 175 senti.

 

 

 

 

Tanpa terasa waktu istirahat sudah berakhir. Bunyi melenting bel sekolah menggema ke segala penjuru, pertanda neraka dunia harus dihadapi kembali oleh para murid. Tugas, PR, hafalan, praktek, nyatet rimbunan materi, presentasi, diceramahin.

 

Oh ya. Betewe, pelajaran hari ini kan ada---

 

" MAMPUS DAH INI BUKU KIMIA GUE KEMANA BANGSAAT--"

 

... _Kimia_.

 

Dan makin melengkapi situasi _chaos_ nya karena sang guru kimia paling nyentrik di SMA Jyoka Gemu--Howard Marks sudah berdiri di bibir pintu kelas. Kepala yang oh-sungguh-terlalu lebar berotasi ke semua murid yang varian ekspresinya absurd tenan garis keras.

 

Termasuk Kaminaga, yang notabene paling bentji sama si guru kepala bohlam berkebangsaan Inggris itu.

 

" Ah elaaaah!!! Buku kimia gue ketinggalan di rumaaah!! Gimana dong?!! Kan PR gue ada disituuu!!"

 

Jerit pilu nyaris mau keluar ketika Marks bersabda di tengah perjalanannya menuju singgasana berbahan kayu mahogani.

 

" Tolong keluarkan PR yang saya berikan minggu lalu. Bapak akan ngecek satu per satu di tiap meja biar gak ada dari kalian yang bisa bertindak curang."

 

Hatano nepuk bahu Kaminaga dari belakang.

 

" Sabar yah, Kambing. Ini cobaan dari Tuhan."

 

Tepukan lain datang dari samping, di barisan pojok.

 

" Jalani cobaan dengan ikhlas dan tawakal."

 

Pengen rasanya Kaminaga ngegaplok muka cantik Miyoshi kalo gak inget situasinya sekarang. Mana kedipannya itu alay banget iyuwh.

 

 

 

 

" Kazuo. Mana PR-mu?"

" ... Anu pak. Anuu---PR'nya lagi.. **_lagi--keramas,_** Pak,"

 

_SIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG_

 

 

 

Ngakak super histeris bergaung dalam kelas 2-D itu. Marks masih terlihat kalem. Kaminaga kian kicep.

 

 

" Kazuo Kaminaga, silahkan maju ke depan kelas. Kamu ingat konsekuensinya, bukan?" Senyum mengerikan sang guru kimia mengembang mistis, " Oh, dan hukuman _squat jump_ ditambah jadi 85 kali, karena kamu hampir meledakkan lab dengan hasil percobaanmu minggu lalu."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~~ _**RIP Kaminaga/Kamimeme/Kambing+naga.jpeg** _ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye-aye ( OwO)/


	5. Pijat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siapa sih yang enggak seneng kalau badannya dipijat setelah ngalamin hari yang panjaaaaaang banget? Kaminaga gak bisa bilang 'enggak' buat itu.

" Kaminaga dilanda musibah seharian penuh ini. Jangan dihina lagi lah. Kasian."

" ----NGH!!"

Saran Amari dan desah nikmat Kaminaga gak bisa sinkron di telinga siapapun. Meski sekarang sekolah udah usai dan lagi ngumpul di rumah si malang blasteran kambing+naga, keenam pemuda bau kencur susah memaklumi keadaan dan masih menyaksikan proses pijat yang mengandung unsur anu.

Iya, emang---kaki pemilik marga Kazuo keliatan jadi lebih gede dari biasanya (salahkan hukuman sial tadi). Dan dari sekian banyak temannya yang MASIH PUNYA hati nurani buat nolong orang lain----Tazaki menyatakan siap membantu masalah kaki Kaminaga (baca : pijat_gratis.com). 

Teras rumah pun dijadikan tempat buat pengobatan tradisional.

 

" Ahngg!!"

 

Muka Hatano mengerut jyijyik, " Suara lo nyakitin telinga gue, bangsat. Gak usah lebay napa kalo lagi diurut,"

Tendon yang menegang akhirnya merenggang. Darah di area kaki bagai bendungan jebol yang membuat air bah mengalir deras ke seluruh penjuru. Rileks. Mantap. Nikmat.

Kalian gak bakal ngerti bagaimana nasib para otot-tachi yang kerja romusha selama hampir dua jam penuh demi menuntaskan hukuman squat-jump, lalu terbayar dengan pijat ringan senikmat bidadari surga ala Tazaki. Tidak akan.

" ... Ahhhhnn~"

Miyoshi gak komentar karena kupingnya udah disumpal dengan headphone duluan. Ajang menyelamatkan rasa waras dari hujaman suara absurd bernada penuh nafsu. Sakuma tutup kuping dan baca doa, sama-sama membentengi iman.

Beep. " Ratu narsis sama hewan piaraannya udah menyelamatkan diri. Nasib kita-kita yang gak punya pertahanan ekstra nih begimana coba?"

" KAMBING, SUMPAL MULUTMU ASTAGA!! INI MASIH SIANG BOLONG!!"

" Kaga---ahhn. Ngurut--ohh--nya, enak sih. Ngggh~"

Sadisme Jitsui keluar disaat yang tepat, " Kaminaga. Situ kepalanya mau saya tembak sekarang?"

 

Melotot horor, Kaminaga pun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Menahan suara-suara ikeh-ikeh kimocih bergulir dari lidah. Tazaki cuma nyengir, dan burung-burung merpati yang bertengger di bahu saling ber'coo-coo ria, ditranslate : Cuit, cuit. Enaknya dimanjain sama pasangan~ <3

 

" Dasarnya, manusia manapun kalau udah dimanjain juga pasti bakal bersuara absurd kayak gitu, Jitsui."

 

" Ya tapi gak begini juga kali." Tukas Jitsui. Tatapan menghakimi tertutup kerut samar tak suka.

 

" Ah--itu," ibu jari menekan keras jempol kaki-

 

" OAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHNNNNNGGGGG~ <3"

 

" Sebenarnya," lalu lanjut menekan tumit-

 

" KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~ <3"

 

" Hanya sekedar," lanjut memijat mulai dari mata kaki-

 

" MMMMMNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ <3"

 

" Efek pijat saja." Naik ke betis, lalu-

 

" HNGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH---HWOOAAFPP--"

Kaos kaki yang semula ada dalam sepatu kets warna hitam langsung disumpal ke mulut Kaminaga. Simbol pembentuk lope-lope bahkan belom dibikin sama sekali. Hatano main peper jari yang dihinggapi bekas bau laknat si kambing berponi pisang ke taplak meja di dekatnya, mendengus puas.

 

" IYA. BENER BANGET. ITU DIA EFEK PIJAT YANG SEBENARNYA. AROMA SIKIL ABADI no JUTSU."

 

#TBC


	6. Galau Itu Mudah Menular

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, kumpulan titik air jatuh ke atas bumi. Menirai sekitar dengan ribuan tetes bening, hingga percikannya mengenai teras kediaman Kazuo.

 

Miyoshi langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam rumah (tanpa pake permisi), dahi berlipat ekstra, " duh! Kok pake acara hujan segala sih?!"

 

Sisa geng yang hanya bisa merapat ke dekat bibir pintu hanya menghela nafas panjang.

 

 

_' Ya emang kalo misalnya mau hujan tuh awannya musti lapor ke elo dulu gitu?'_

 

 

Setelah melewati jeda yang agak lama, Odagiri akhirnya buka suara ( _tanpa via Line_ ), " .. yah, tapi gue mau buru-buru ini. Mbak Chizu udah nyuruh pulang. Gimana ya?"

 

 

Amari nepuk pundaknya, tersenyum (amat nista), " pulang ama gue yuk. Sepayung berdua. Kan kita searah~"

 

Desis peringatan macam ' _Jangan mau!_ ' atau ' _Nanti elo diapa-apain sama si lolicon lagi!_ ' atau ' _Kalo lo sayang sama diri lo, mending jangan pulang sama dia!_ ' yang dibarengi kikik geli sempat membuat si rambut tinta bimbang. Tapi jumlah debit air diluar juga kian bertambah. Dan Odagiri makin mengkeret ngebayangin muka angker mbak Chizu pas dia pulang nanti.

 

 

_Ntar uang jajan dipotong gak ya.. ntar uang jajan dipotong gak ya.._

 

 

" Ah, sebodo amat. Mending gue buru-buru pulang daripada mbak Chizu nguberin gue. Yuk ah, Mar."

 

Amari langsung memakai sepatu yang diletakkan dibawah meja (sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan), disusul Odagiri. Kaminaga mengulum senyum miring, " eh, betewe _thanks_ ya, Saodah. udah ngegantiin gue di presentasi tadi."

 

" Gak masalah."

 

" _Ciyee~ ciyee~_ Markonah sama Saodah pulangnya bareng nih _yee~ ciyee_ ~"

 

" _Eciyeee_ ~ Markonah ajang modus tuh!"

 

Hatano melirik ke arah Fukumoto. Mukanya yang lempeng berbalik sama background hujan badai tornado plus guntur. Titan kalem ini emang gak ikut bersuara kayak yang lain, tapi aura heningnya itu yang bikin si cebol belah tengah langsung sawan.

 

" Udah ya. Kita balik dulu. Dah!"

 

Si kapten basket mengembangkan kuncup payung warna hitam polos (yang jadi warna kesukaan Odagiri) dan berjalan keluar rumah dengan menggandeng tangan Odagiri. Jalan saling bersisian dibawah lindungan bahan anti air tersebut sampai sosok mereka mulai raib dari pandangan. Miyoshi hampir kolaps karena kapalnya bisa berlayar dengan mulus melawan terpaan badai begini.

 

Hatano hanya menepuk bahu Fukumoto, memberikan simpati ala kadarnya, " Bro, yang sabar. **_Kami mengerti_**."

 

 

" .... ._. ....._... " .... (._.) .... (;_;)

 

 

Si cebol hanya menghela nafas. Sedih sekalipun, tetep aja jawabannya gak bisa di- _translate_ , a.k.a pake sandi pluit!

 

" Fukumoto harus banyak sabar laa~ Sebab banyak sabar bisa dapat limpahan pahalaa~"

 

Tazaki ngikutin mimik guru ngajinya pas lagi belajar. Fukumoto makin keliatan gak semangat buat hidup. Hatano nemplang kepala Tazaki, " elu jangan ngompor napa."

 

" Ya abis mukanya gitu.."

 

" ---kan, ukh--" Hatano menepuk jidatnya, lalu menarik telinga Tazaki untuk mendekat, " lo ngerti istilah 'patah hati' gak sih?!"

 

" Ngerti gak ngerti emangnya ngaruh?"

 

Tazaki ngacungin jempol ke Miyoshi. Njir, pake dibelain segala. Mentang-mentang OTP'nya pulang bareng.

 

Nada jadul Nit-Nut-Nit-Nut khas Nokiya mengisi keheningan. Rupanya oh rupanya si Teddy Bear kesayangan kita dapet telpon.

 

" Oh, Angie? Ya? Jemput?" Perempatan muncul di kening lebar Ratu, " Lho, emangnya mas Nero mana? Hah?! Ngeluyur lagi?! Ya ampun. Iya deh, ntar Mas kesana."

 

Hatano nyengir sampai makan separuh muka. _**Makan tuh patah hati!**_

 

" Miyoshi, kamu tunggu disini sebentar bisa gak? Aku mau jemput tetanggaku dulu. Abangnya gak ngejemput, jadi----yah?"

 

Belum juga meraih restu dari sang kekasih, si beruang inosen langsung memakai jas hujan dan menuju vespanya. _BRUUM_. Dan tak lama motor ketjeh bin retjeh itu pergi meninggalkan sang pemilik poni febeles yang termangu menatap punggung separuh jiwanya menjauh.

 

Miyoshi----kendati bahunya baru aja ditepuk Jitsui dalam rangka berbela sungkawa----mencoba untuk tegar. Bagai ngikut audisi jauuuuh banget sampe 3 besar, terus mendadak langsung dieliminasi entah kenapa. Fukumoto hanya menghela nafas, lalu berdiri di samping Miyoshi. _Jadi jejeran orang-orang yang lagi patah hati_.

 

Kaminaga melongo, " _Angie... Angie_ \---Angelo? Tetangga mas Sakuma yang masih kelas 3 SMP itu? Yang _salty_ plus dijulukin anak nakal _**persis**_ kayak si _**cebol sebelas senti**_ ini?"

 

" **ANJAY LO KAMBING!!** "

 

" Iya."

 

Kaminaga mendramatisir segalanya, mulai dari pijitan di pelipis sampai helaan nafas lelah, bahkan mimik muka yang dibuat terlihat ngundang buat dibogem mentah ala super saiyan di Dragon Boll.

 

" Miyoshi, oh Miyoshi." Kaminaga meletakkan satu tangannya di dada, satunya mengulur ke langit, " _bagai luka yang ditabur garam, engkau duduk meratap sedih pujaan hatimu yang pergi demi menemui cintanya yang lain~_ "

 

Hatano genjreng, ngikutin gaya Ruma Irama.

 

" Fukumoto, oh Fukumoto." Kaminaga menahan segukan palsu, mata terpejam seakan menahan pedih, bubuk sparkling bertebaran di sekitar wajahnya, " _Engkau bagai ilalang yang tumbuh menyemai diantara dua orang yang tengah di mabuk cinta. Bagaimanakah engkau bertahan kala badai terus menerpa tubuhmu yang kian rapuh sementara hatimu menjerit pilu melihat mereka bersatu~_ "

 

Hatano kembali genjreng gitar khayalannya dengan wajah menghayati.

 

Bohong kalau Jitsui dan Tazaki gak ngakak liat _scene_ ini. Dua yang pertama bersepuh efek ungu kehitaman, sementara dua lainnya malah main drama (yang makin memperparah keadaan).

 

" Ya udahlah. Aku mau pulang aja."

 

Senyum pasangan biadab mengembang terlalu lebar, " pulangkan sajaa~ aku pada ibuku~ atau ayahkuu.. Uhh~"

 

Miyoshi menatap mereka berdua. Lama, panjang, tak berkedip. Mata kemudian meredup setengah dibarengi seringai tajam yang menjanjikan jutaan siksa pedih dan kutukan selama seribu tahun.

 

" _Ups_."

 

 

  
_Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah : Tazaki dan Fukumoto bertepuk tangan, ekspresi Jitsui yang mendadak terang benderang, Miyoshi yang menepuk-nepuk tangan (agar bebas dari debu), dan dua mayat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah halaman sembari disiram oleh langit kelabu._


	7. Ketika Mi Instan Berubah Jadi My-Hero Instan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisah ini bermula ketika sang ratu kepingin kencan di hari libur yang teramat sial.

Minggu.

Hari paling menyenangkan di dunia. Dimana kita bisa selonjoran nikmat di atas tempat tidur, dengan _junk food_ dan _gadget_ dalam genggaman. Seraya _surfing_ internet dan ngebales _chat_ sohib sejawat maupun pacar sendiri. Kalo anak rajin mah, paling tinggal belajar wae. Punya temen dengan _nature_ serupa? Ya tinggal calling aja buat belajar bareng.

Tapi minggu merupakan hari yang---menurut Miyoshi---paling sial sedunia. Apalagi hari ini.

Kenapa?

Pagi-pagi pintu kamar sudah digedor bunda tercinta. Dengan ekspresi kayak mumi yang abis dipakein alat kejut jantung dan tatanan rambut pualing semrawut, Miyoshi membuka pintu lanjut mempertanyakan kelakuan nista nyonya Katsuhiko.

" Bunda mau pergi ke luar kota. Mungkin besok atau hari selasa baru pulang. Kamu jaga rumah sama Maki ya?"

Mata langsung melotot horor.

" ... hah?!"

" Tenang aja. Bunda udah nyetok bahan makanan di kulkas. Kalau gak mau masak, beli aja makanan diluar. Oh---dan inget tuh, jangan berantem sama abangmu."

.. _Masalahnya bukan gitu Bun!_

Wanita parubaya yang rupa cantiknya persis dengan Miyoshi hanya tersenyum, mengedipkan mata berulang kali, lalu mengusap puncak kepala anak tercinta.

" Bunda berangkat ya?"

Tanpa menunggu respon atau ucapan 'selamat jalan' penuh keikhlasan dari si anak, beliau langsung nyelonong dengan menjinjing koper merah bata. Rambut panjang tak sampai pinggang berayun dramatis layaknya iklan shampo.

Hingga sosok itu menghilang dari pandangan.

Sumpah Miyotan pengen nangis sekarang.

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

" Mas. Bisa masak gak?"

" Bisa dong."

Butuh tiga menit buat ngejawab pertanyaan si adik. Miyoshi masang tampang datar. _Jelas-jelas nih orang gak bisa masak_.

Tapi perut masih ngegonggong. Mau jalan keluar males. Mau delivery nanti kelamaan. Mau makan sisaan kemaren, gak ada juga. Keberadaan Maki di depan kompor dengan celemek merah yang melekat di tubuh sambil mainin spatula itu sama sekali gak membantu samhaw. Pemandangannya emang asli sedap banget, tapi gak cukup buat mengisi perut.

Miyoshi meringis.

" Mas, asal masak apa aja deh. Kan bahannya banyak tuh di kulkas," segelas air diteguk, " yang penting kita bisa sarapan."

Rasa-rasanya Miyoshi baru saja menarik pelatuk yang beneran amat sangat salah. Dilihatnya si abang menyeringai mistis.

Ganteng emang, tapi bulu kuduk juga pada berdiri nih!

" **Iya juga ya. Yang penting kita bisa sarapan~** "

[[ _Setengah jam terlewat menghasilkan seonggok dark matter di atas dua piring putih bersih. Miyoshi terpaksa makan nasi putih dan bubuhan bumbu roiyko diam-diam di kamar_ ]]

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

Oke, abaikan tentang masalah ibunya yang (main asal) pergi ke luar kota dan meninggalkan sepasang anak kembar yang sama sekali gak bisa pegang kerjaan di rumah---sms Sakuma menyegarkan kembali taman hatinya yang nyaris tandus.

Mengenakan _turtleneck_ warna putih, _blazer_ hitam dan celana bahan karet warna khaki, Miyoshi ngebut keluar dari kamar. Maki tetiba keluar juga dari kamar, meneriakinya,

" Dedeek! Mau kemana kamu?"

" Mau ke rumah temen!"

Maki, yang merupakan duplikat sempurna Miyoshi berkacak pinggang di tepi tangga, " ... kakak juga mau pergi masalahnya. Kalau kamu pergi, rumah gak ada yang jagain dong?"

 

Tuh.

 

Kalau Miyoshi didaulat sebagai mahluk terlicik di sekolah, maka Maki jauh lebih parah. Si abang adalah mahluk terakhir di dunia yang ingin dia lawan. Resikonya besar dan---yah, dia sama sekali gak mau masa depannya suram akibat balasan pedih dari Maki.

" ---Aku beneran ada urusan!"

" Hoo~ urusan beneran apa urusan lain~?" Senyum miring super ngeledek terbit di wajah si sulung, " Konteks urusan itu bisa beda loh dek. Hati-hati kalau mau bohong,"

" Bohong apa coba? Mas sendiri emangnya gimana? Gak bohong juga tuh? Yakin?"

Kini giliran Maki yang berjengit di tempat, " _a--apa-apaan..??!_ "

Senyum mistis khas Miyoshi kini mengembang lebar, " iih~ emangnya aku gak tau~? Hari ini kak Johann mau ngapelin Mas, kan? Aku udah tau kali."

Maki mangap, lalu nutup mulut lagi.

" .... jangan coba-coba bilang bunda yah."

" Yee~ biarin entar aku aduin!"

" Akh--.. nih anak--!!"

" Kemaren mas udah ngebocorin masalah aku sama mas Sakuma jadi mas Maki juga musti kena. B o d o a m a t."

Miyoshi kemudian melenggang cantik ke pintu utama. Dan teriakan terakhir si abang malah makin memperindah senyum(maut)nya setelah memutar knop pintu.

" **_FINE_! DUA KOTAK DONAT NANTI SIANG ABIS MAKAN DI RESTORAN!!** "

  
[ _Keh, ujung-ujungnya gue juga kan yang menang~_ ]

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

Air tetiba menyirami bumi saat kaki si coklat baru menapak area masuk gang kecil tempat Sakuma tinggal. Mendecih, Miyoshi pun berlari memijak aspal basah dan berlumpur menuju rumah Sakuma. Ukh, harusnya dia bawa payung tadi!

Ketika dia berhasil mencapai kediaman budak-coret-kekasih hatinya, keping coklatnya melebar.

Ada sepasang sendal yang tak dia kenal disini.

Siapa? Perasaan Sakuma kan tinggal sendiri, orang tuanya kerja di luar kota. Apa itu sendal barunya? Tapi ukurannya beda dikit loh. Eh? Masa iya sih? Dia kan orang paling medit berkedok ngirit yang kalo barangnya rusak mending dibenerin daripada beli yang baru. Sepatu aja masih pake yang bekas SMP!

 

Lantas?

 

Meletakkan sepatu sendalnya di rak dekat pintu masuk, kepalan tangannya bergerak untuk mengetuk pelan bahan kayu tersebut.

 

" Misi.. Mas Sakuma."

 

_**Tok, Tok** _

 

" Mas Sakuma~"

" Iyaa. Tungguu~"

Bersandar di tembok, pemilik poni yang dicap paling febeles seantero Bikini Bottom ini meringis saat memeriksa bajunya yang sekarang lumayan basah gegara kehujanan.

Pintu itu pun kemudian dibuka. Penampakan muka polos Sakuma hanya muncul dengan resolusi 250 piksel. Salahkan hujan karena pandangan ini agak ngeblur kek abis dipakein potosyop. _Untai biji bening ini sungguh mengganggu muka ganteng Hamba Yassalam--_

" KAMU KEHUJANAN YA?!!"

Dan cemprengannya si idiot juga sama mengganggunya, huhu :'(

Miyoshi tetep eksyen _cool_ (keren) meski dia sebenernya lagi didera _cold_ (kedinginan). Tangan dimasukan ke saku dan kepala meniling anggun walau tetap mengundang rasa iba siapapun yang melihat kondisinya kini (tampangnya blesegan kek kucing baru ketjebur got). Kata Bunda, menjaga pamor dan penampilan setiap saat itu penting, terutama pas di depan gebetan. Catet tuh, Say.

" _Sudah mau balik ke Sanbu Honbu? Letkol itu pasti terkejut sekali mendengar laporanmu_ ," lalu lanjut kekehan pelan bernuansa licik.

Sakuma diam, melongo.

" ... hah? Maksud lo?"

" _Kami akan pergi ke kota. Apa kau mau ikut? Mungkin kita bisa belanja atau makan di tempat mewah_ ,"

Sakuma kedip-kedip, kesadarannya masih lola. Ini yang pikirannya ngadat si Miyoshi apa dia sih?

" _Waktu itu.. kenapa--? Ah tidak, tidak penting."_

Miyoshi mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke rumah tanpa menyurutkan senyum sinis selaras menghina. Sakuma cuma terpaku, tangan menyangga kaso pintu dan mulut mangap lebar.

Miyoshi.. lagi ngigau kali ya?

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

Begitu masuk, Miyoshi langsung mengerut drastis. Sifat asli langsung balik lagi ke jiwanya.

" Eh. Ada elo,"

Sumber penderitaannya kemarin kini lagi duduk nyantai sambil main PSP Vita di sofa. Ketika mata emasnya mengarah ke Miyoshi, dia balas menjawab, " Eh. Elo lagi,"

Dua mahluk jelmaan kucing ini perang internal lewat tatapan mata. Sakuma yang baru saja menutup pintu hanya mengangkat alis, " kalian ngapain?"

Si bocah, Angelo, cuma mendecih dan kembali melanjutkan gamenya. Miyoshi, yang juga mendecih beralih ke Sakuma.

" Mas. Apa gak ada tempat duduk yang lebih baik? Aku basah soalnya, nanti sofamu jadi lembab lagi."

" Yaelah. Lebay banget. Tinggal pake _hairdryer_ juga udah kering keles,"

 

Miyoshi melototin si surai hitam. Yang dipelototin tak kunjung terdistraksi dari layar. Nihilnya respon melipat gandakan amarah si surai coklat anggur.

 

" Oh iya ya. Emangnya mas Sakuma **punya** _hairdryer_ betewe?" Miyoshi jadi nyolot sekalian nyindir yang punya rumah. Ya iyalah, Sakuma punya sisir serit aja udah dianggap keajaiban dunia. Apalagi hairdryer?

Sakuma mengangguk, " ada kok. Punya emakku,"

" Tuh kan, dikata gak pun---" kepala berputar cepat ke belakang, " APAA?!!"

" Orangtuaku emang gak ngebawa perkakasnya masing-masing pas mereka pergi. Mungkin karena berat, dan mereka juga bisa beli yang baru lagi disana. Akhirnya yang disini cuma ditinggal begitu aja. Jadi kadang kalau misalnya perlu, aku tinggal pake.

Ah, dan termasuk yang tadi--satu set peralatan hair treatment buat di rumah---"

" TERMASUK ALAT BUAT _HAIR TREATMENT_??!!!" Miyoshi harus rajin kesini berarti, daripada ke salon--- _sayang-sayang duit~_

" Tuh kan. Ada yang ke-trigger juga buat pengen terus-terusan kemari. Cih,"

" Eh sori ya. Aku mah kemari emang demi mas Sakuma kali," _slash-hair treatment set_ -titik.

" Ngelesnya bisa banget,"

" ...!!" jedut di landasan pesawat kian bertambah. Walau ekspresi masih biasa, matanya yang setajam pedang seakan menusuk kalbu siapapun yang berniat cari mati dengannya.

" Hush! Jangan berantem napa!"

Ber'hmph' dengan sangat tidak ikhlas, Miyoshi cuma membuang muka ke arah lain. Dan tiba-tiba, kepala ditarik paksa lagi ke depan saat Angelo bersuara setengah memohon pada Sakuma.

" Mas, bisa ajarin aku matematika gak? Aku ada PR soalnya,"

" Oh. Coba siniin pr'nya. Mudah-mudahan mas bisa bantu,"

Angelo mengeluarkan mematikan video gamesnya, merogoh tas yang ada di dekat kaki _coffee table_ , lalu mengeluarkan buku bersampul coklat. Disodorkannya halaman agak menengah ke arah Sakuma. Si cepak hitam mengambil tempat di sebelah Angelo, berusaha menelaah jenis soal.

" Eh.. mungkin mas bisa bantuin. Tapi gak jamin bisa bener semua, gimana?"

Si kelam satunya tersenyum lembut, tatapan berubah hangat, " gak apa-apa kok mas. Yang penting ajarin aja cara ngerjainnya,"

 

Miyoshi masih berdiri dan mendadak ngerasa terabaikan begitu saja. Mata nanar menyaksikan pemandangan nahas itu. Dada diremas menahan nyeri yang teramat sangat.

 

Lagi-lagi lagu Tegar dimainkan secara dramatis.

 

" Miyoshi. Kamu ngapain berdiri disitu? Duduk sini," Miyoshi menggeleng keras terhadap tawaran- _slash_ -perintah Sakuma untuk duduk disebelahnya.

Aku berasa diduakan, buat apa aku duduk disana? Bukankah sosokku hanya menjadi penghalang bagi kalian? Batinnya melirih sedih.

" Miyoshi. Sini,"

Menghela nafas (yang sangat non-Miyo), Miyoshi berbalik menuju pintu, mengabaikan perintah Sakuma. Tepat ketika tangannya meraih knop pintu, tangan besar menahan pergerakannya.

" Mau kemana kamu?"

" Mau kemana---ya jelas pulang lah, pake nanya lagi. Toh aku cuma jadi gangguan aja disini." Jemarinya yang bebas menyingkirkan genggaman Sakuma dari tangan kanannya, " udah minggir sana."

" Tetep pulang pas masih hujan begini? Nggak."

Coklat kemerahan memicing tajam," Minggir."

" Nggak."

" Minggir."

" Nggak."

" Aku capek debat, Mas. Tolong minggir sekarang juga. Please," aku syudah rerah dengan shemuwah inih. Sisanya tertinggal di ujung lidah, dia sungkan untuk menciptakan drama picisan di rumah orang.

" Aku gak mau kamu kehujanan terus sakit. Harusnya kamu dengerin aku ngomong, bukan main kabur begini."

" Aku gak kabur," Miyoshi masih berkilah, walau tahu itu sia-sia.

" Tuh, kamu masih aja bohong kan?"

" Iya, iya. Aku bohong. Bisa aku pulang sekarang?"

Tubuh si coklat anggur dipaksa berbalik hingga punggungnya kini menempel pada pintu. Tangan Sakuma berada diantara kepala Miyoshi, mencegahnya untuk kabur.

Mencoba untuk mencuri pandang ke tempat Angelo, bocah itu justru menghilang entah kemana. Kemudian dagunya ditarik hingga mata mereka terpaksa bertemu. Miyoshi berkedip lamban, bulu mata lentiknya naik turun dengan perlahan. Nafas hangat menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut.

" Apa?"

" Kamu cemburu?"

" Nggak."

" Tapi mukamu lain banget tadi."

" Perasaan kamu doang kali."

" Miyoshi. Lihat aku baik-baik,"

Dan Miyoshi memang melakukannya. Bulat coklat beradu pandang dengan warna biru. Deru hangat yang tertukar menyapu lembut kedua kulit. Intimasi mulai menyelubungi mereka berdua. Jemari besar membelai pipi halus nan kenyal, turun menuruni garis rahang, lalu mengangkat dagu si mungil dengan perlahan.

Miyoshi mulai _excited_ , tapi juga rada takut. Banyak hal yang terlintas di kepalanya. Mau ena-ena tapi resikonya keliwat G E D E.

 **Isilah pertanyaan tersebut sesuai isi hatimu!**  
1.) Gimana kalau tiba-tiba adegannya pindah jadi R-18?  
2.) Gimana kalau abangnya mulai nyari perkara lagi dengan masalah barunya?   
3.) Gimana kalau seandainya dia tiba-tiba ham---oh, enggak deng, ini kan bukan _A/B/O universe_. Skip aja soalnya.  
4.) Gimana kalau seandainya Sakuma ndak puas trus Miyotan dicampakkan begitu aja kayak gadis alim yang kesuciannya dinistai mahluk haus nafsu di tengah jalan pas malem-malem? (Simak materi : _Kalian Suci, Aku Penuh Dosa_ ; sinet baru Elena Latukonsinyah yang tayang tiap malam Jum'at)  
5.) Gimana kalau nolak? Apa perkaranya jadi tambah gede?   
6.) Gimana kalau Sakuma tiba-tiba pengen putus setelah ditolak kayak soal nomor 5?

  
" ... _mas_ \--"

Satu jari ditekan di bibir, " Sshh---"

Idih mas kamu sekarang jadi mesum yach :'( tolong simak lagi soal nomor 4 :'( pertahananku yang terakhir bisa jebol ini---

" Mas Sakuma, aku lagi masak indowmi. Mas mau yang rasa apa? Oh, sama kak Miyo juga mau rasa apa?"

Miyoshi berbinar melihat penyelamat hidupnya : Angelo Lagusa---yang kepalanya menyembul dari balik tembok dengan muka watados abis.

Sudah diselamatkan dari cengkeraman hewan buas, trus dimasakin mi pula. Pas banget emang perutnya mulai keroncongan juga sih warawarawara.

Miyoshi berasa disiram berkah dari langit.

Ya sudahlah masa lalu biarlah jadi masa lalu. Musuh memang bisa jadi teman kan?

" Aku mi soto... ---tolong ya, Angie."

Si kelabu berhenti, menengok sebentar ke arah Miyoshi---sebelum kembali meneruskan kerjaannya di dapur, " hm.. oke. Tunggu aja di meja makan." Miyoshi bersumpah dia sempat melihat senyum langka barang sekelebat. Miyotan jadi pengen ngikut senyum juga deh.

Sakuma hanya melongo---dia kembali menjadi dirinya yang biasa---lalu menyusul si anak tetangga yang menghilang di dapur, " ah, mas yang ayam bawang dong dek!"

" Ah elah mas mah beda sendiri. Aku sama kak Miyo mau soto masnya malah ayam bawang." Angelo menggunting bungkusan bumbu dengan aura kegelapan yang kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

" Lah.. kamu yang nanya mas mau rasa apa--"

 

SNAP

 

" Aku gak mau tau. Mas masak sendiri sana,"

" Ampun deh.. --iya, iya! Kita samaan aja semua!"

Gak tau kenapa Miyoshi harus masang muka apa. Semua kejadian ini absurd, dan entah kenapa senyum lebar perlu dia keluarkan sekarang.

" Kak Miyo. Kakak senyum-senyum mulu dih. Kerasukan ya?"

" Nggak. Gak apa-apa kok,"

Bahu terangkat sekilas, " seterah."

Dan acara makan mi instan pun berlangsung dengan adanya rebutan botol saos, nyampurin bubuk cabe sebotol full ke salah satu mangkok, lengkingan heboh dan tangis ngemis minta air es, serta ludesnya air kulkas beserta batu esnya dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

  
.

#Tuberkulos---eh, Tu bi kontinyu!

**Author's Note:**

> Oke ini apaan coba sayonara dunia


End file.
